Un Fic de Navidad
by Ana-List
Summary: Hotch ha olvidado el sentido de la Navidad. ¡Pero tranquilos! El espíritu de su padre le anuncia que tres fantasmas se le presentarán para recordárselo. ¿Quiénes serán? Adaptación de la novela de Dickens con toques de humor.
1. El Fantasma de Hotchner

_Con este fantasmal fic he procurado reavivar el espíritu de una idea sin que provocara en mis lectores malestar consigo mismos, con los otros, con la temporada ni conmigo. Ojala encante sus hogares y nadie sienta deseos de verle desaparecer._

Su fiel amiga y servidora. Ana-List.

Diciembre de 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo<strong>

**EL FANTASMA DE HOTCHNER**

* * *

><p>Hotchner estaba muerto. Eso para empezar. Los médicos, su abogado y sus dos hijos podían atestiguarlo. El cáncer se lo había llevado hacía décadas. No había ninguna duda: Thomas Hotchner estaba muerto. Es preciso recordarlo, de otra manera, no habría nada prodigioso en esta historia.<p>

Aaron Hotchner se encontraba en su despacho trabajando incesantemente. Siempre serio, siempre estoico. Desde la muerte de su esposa, la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Hotch. Había intentado rehacer su vida, desde luego que lo había intentado, pero sin Haley ya nada era lo mismo. La echaba de menos, especialmente en Navidad. A Haley le encantaba esa época del año: su carácter jovial era pegadizo, se emocionaba ante las tradiciones, le encantaba decorar el abeto y hacer galletas. Unas galletas horribles, pero que además de masa poco cocida y demasiada canela, rebosaban espíritu navideño.

Era algo que se había perdido en su casa. Jessica le preguntaba porque no ponía el árbol o hacía galletas con su hijo Jack.

-La Navidad es una tontería. -¿Feliz Navidad? ¿Qué derecho tenía él a ser feliz después de lo de Foyet?

Los casos se amontonaban en esa época y tenían que acabar el papeleo. Sus compañeros hacían lo propio al otro lado del ventanal. Por culpa del papeleo extra y los últimos casos que habían llegado, ni siquiera Morgan y Reid habían podido viajar a sus ciudades natales con sus familias.

Dave entró en su despacho.

-Ya es hora de irse, Aaron.

-Yo me quedaré un rato. –Su amigo puso expresión de disgusto.

-Pero esta noche es Noche Buena. –_"Como si no me lo recordarais todos constantemente"_ pensó cansado.

-Tengo demasiado trabajo.

-Ya lo acabarás en otro momento. Mañana montaré una comida en casa, ya que Morgan y Reid se tienen que quedar en la ciudad prefiero que no estén solos. García también se vendrá y JJ intentará pasarse con Will y Henry. ¿Te apuntas? Puedes venir con Jack…

-Ya veremos.

-¡Oh vamos, Aaron! ¡Vive un poco! –Exclamó el mayor.

-He dicho que lo pensaré. –Le cortó tajante. Dave sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba la Navidad.

-Está bien. –Dijo alzando las manos derrotado. –No tardes en irte. Que tengas una Feliz Navidad. –Se despidió con una sonrisa triste. Hotch simplemente asintió.

La oficina se había quedado completamente vacía salvo por él. Le dolía la cabeza, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir y estaba agotado. Tenía la vista cansada y los párpados le pesaban. Se recostó en el sofá para descansar un momento pensando en que quizás debería volver a casa, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para conducir. Tras unos minutos el silencio lo rompió un golpe en su puerta. Hotch miró extrañado en dirección al golpe _"Ha sido mi imaginación"_. Tres toques volvieron a sonar, haciendo que se incorporara.

-Adelante. –Nada pasó. Hotch frunció el ceño, confuso, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, parado frente a él, con su toga de abogado, sus gafas y su pelo moreno, peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro no había cambiado desde la última vez que le vio. Tendría su misma edad, prácticamente era como ver un reflejo. _"Pero no puede ser"_

Cualquier color que hubiera en la cara de Hotch hasta ese momento desapareció. Dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso.

-¿Quién eres tú? –El otro hombre sonrió con arrogancia entrando al despacho.

-Pregunta mejor quien fui. –_"Tocapelotas"_

-Voy a picar. –Dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz. -¿Quién fuiste?

-En otra vida fui tu padre, Thomas Hotchner. –Hotch miró fuera de su despacho.

-¿Esto es cosa de Dave? -_"Como me entere quien está detrás de esto le encerraré con Strauss en la misma habitación para que sepa lo que es el sufrimiento…"_

-Ah, no. –Dijo con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia. –Dave no tiene nada que ver. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-¿Entonces insinúas que eres un espíritu? –Preguntó con recelo.

-No lo insinúo, lo aseguro. –_"Es él o la broma mejor elaborada de la historia"_ Hotch intentó agarrarle pero al hacerlo su mano le atravesó.

-¿Pero que coj…?

-¡Aaron! ¡Cuida tus palabras! –_"Mierda, que es él"_

-Perdón. –Una idea se le vino a la cabeza. -¡Ya está! Seguro que he confundido mi café con el de García… Ahora entiendo porque está así... –Dijo mirándose las manos.

-¿Piensas que estas drogado? Creí que no habías vuelto a tomar drogas desde que te pillé fumando porros a los 17. –Hotch abrió la boca perplejo. ¿Cómo sabía eso? El castigo había sido horrible: Escuchar durante cuatro horas seguidas la canción en bucle de _Disco Duck_ de Rick Dees. Hotch pensó en lo cerca que había estado de sufrir una embolia. Una hora más y posiblemente habría colapsado o se habría suicidado tragándose un calcetín.

-Entonces dime, padre. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó con cautela.

-Vengo a anunciarte que esta noche se te aparecerán tres fantasmas.

-¿Contándote a ti?

-¿Acaso yo he sido anunciado? –_"Eso hubiese sido propio de ti"_

-¿Y para qué van a visitarme tres fantasmas?

-Sin esas visitas, no tendrás esperanza de evitar un destino como el mío. Ya es hora de que me vaya, el primer fantasma no tardará en venir.

-¿Y por qué no me visitan los tres juntos? Así acabaríamos antes con todo esto… -Preguntó atravesando una y otra vez con su mano la espalda del que decía ser su padre. _"La droga de García es muy buena… Seguro que la ha sacado de antivicio…"_ El fantasma se giró y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Hotch trató de disimular sin éxito.

-¿Te gustaría a ti que te atravesara una y otra vez? –Empezó a atravesarle la cabeza y el estómago una y otra vez. Era una sensación extraña. Hotch no sabía si reírse o salir corriendo.

-Perdón.

-Bueno, Aaron. Pórtate bien.

-Dime una cosa. –El fantasma le miró de nuevo. -¿Qué tal está mamá?

-Oh créeme, el cielo se hace pequeño con esa mujer pululando por ahí… -_"Definitivamente, es él"_ –Espero tardar mucho en volver a verte.

Hotch vio como el fantasma atravesaba la ventana.

-Esto es una locura…


	2. El Fantasma de las Navidades pasadas

Abajo hay un botoncito en el que pone Post Review. Pórtate bien y dale, de lo contrario puede que Santa Claus no te traiga nada esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capítulo<strong>

**EL FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES PASADAS**

* * *

><p>-Esto es una locura…<p>

"Si le cuento a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, seguro que me encierran…"

Hotch volvió a sentarse. No tenía claro si debía conducir, si le pillaba la policía seguramente daría positivo en algún control. Estaba seguro de eso. Oyó un ruido fuera de su despacho.

-Como sea un fantasma cojo una aspiradora y me deshago de él...

Se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. Al ver a la figura delante de él sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso sí que no… Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto con vida. Su cabello rubio y corto, sus preciosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que le había enamorado hacía años. Llevaba un bonito y delicado vestido blanco que realzaba su silueta. La voz se le quebró, impidiéndole hablar.

-Hola Aaron. –Al escuchar su nombre las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con escaparse. Su voz era afable pero a la vez parecía apagada, como si estuviera muy lejos.

-¿Haley? –Ella le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Se acercó a ella, pero al intentar tocarla simplemente desapareció. -¡No! –Miró a su alrededor, buscándola.

-Lo siento, no puedes tocarme. –Dijo detrás suya con tristeza. Hotch se giró y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el primer fantasma, el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas. –Dijo como si fuera evidente. –Creí que te habrían avisado…

-Oh, descuida, lo han hecho. –Dijo recordando a su padre atravesando su cabeza. –Te hecho tanto de menos…

-Y yo a ti. –Ella le intentó acariciar y Hotch sintió el frío en su cara. –Vaya, ahora sé lo que sentía Patrick Swayze en Ghost… -Bromeó. –Pero tranquilo que no voy a poseer a Whoopi Goldberg para tocarte. Todavía no me han enseñado… -Hotch negó confundido. –Dime Aaron, ¿Por qué no estás con Jack?

-Tenía trabajo. Iba a ir ahora, pero se presentó el fantasma de mi padre y creí que era producto de las drogas. –Haley le miró con recelo.

-¿Te drogas?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees que yo…? Creí que me había tomado sin querer el café "revitalizante" de García.

-Entiendo. -Dijo riendo. -¿Damos un paseo?

-Claro. –La habitación se desvaneció ante sus ojos. -¿Dónde estamos?

-En 1991. Nuestra primera Navidad viviendo juntos. –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Reconoció a las dos figuras que aparecieron enfrente, eran ellos con unos veinte años. Haley se veía preciosa, igual que la que tenía a su lado pero más joven. En cambio, él apenas se reconocía. Estaba sonriente y su expresión era amable y divertida. No tenía nada que ver con el reflejo que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo.

_-Vale, Haley. Cierra los ojos. –_Dijo alegre. La chica los cerró y él le robó un beso, haciéndola sonreír. Luego depositó una pequeña caja en sus manos._ –Ya está, puedes abrirlos._

La joven abrió los ojos y le miró arqueando las cejas.

_-Vamos, ábrelo. –_Le dijo ilusionado. Hotch apenas se reconocía.

_-Espero que no sea lo que creo que es, porque yo solo te he comprado una corbata… -_Dijo la rubia riendo. La chica abrió la cajita para descubrir lo que había dentro.

_-Vaya… Aaron… -_Hotch se arrodilló junto a ella sonriendo.

_-Haley Brooks, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Sí… -_Contestó sonriéndole._ -¡Pero yo solo te he comprado una corbata!_

_-¡Oh, Cállate! –_Dijo besándola_._

-Casi ni me acordaba de esto…

-¿No? ¿Acaso has olvidado uno de los momentos más felices de nuestra vida?

-No… es solo que no lo recordaba así. –Contempló en silencio como Haley le regalaba al joven Hotch una corbata. –Vaya… En verdad eras una tacaña…

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte. Vamos a otro sitio. –El espíritu hizo un movimiento con la mano y aparecieron en la casa donde habían vivido varios años.

-Déjame adivinar… -Dijo echando un vistazo a la estancia. –¿La primera Navidad de Jack? –Haley asintió. El hombre que fue hacía 8 años apareció ante ellos cargando con sumo cuidado a un bebé de un par de meses.

_-Cariño, creo que ya soy un experto cambiando pañales. –_Haley se asomó desde la cocina_._

_-No sabría qué decirte… Con que se lo hayas puesto del derecho me doy por satisfecha…_

_-Tu madre es muy graciosa. –_Le decía al bebé_. –¿Haremos algo especial esta noche?_

_-Vamos a cenar donde mi hermana, aunque no volveremos muy tarde. El pequeño Jack tiene que descansar. –_Hotch arqueó las cejas con mirada traviesa_._

_-Se ha dormido. –_Dijo poniéndole en el cuco_. –¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un momento?_

_-¿Para qué? –_Dijo con las manos en jarras mientras él se acercaba y besaba su cuello_._

_-Para cantar villancicos… ¿Tú que crees? –_Ambos rieron.

_-¿Un villancico rápido?_

_-Ya veremos. –_Dijo besando sus labios y abrazándola. El llanto del bebé les interrumpió.

_-Lo siento hombretón, pero creo que te toca volver a cambiar un pañal. –_Dijo riendo contra sus labios.

_-Este bebé me odia. –_Bromeó mientras le cogía en brazos.

-Te costó pillarle el truco a lo de cambiar pañales. –Comentó el espíritu de Haley.

-Lo mismo que a ti te costaba no regalar corbatas…

-Como sigas por ahí, poseo a tu jefa Strauss y te enteras. –Dijo amenazante.

-Tú misma has dicho que no sabías.

-Eso es porque no me lo he propuesto.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Volvieron al despacho en la época actual.

-Me queda poco tiempo, Aaron.

-Espera, podemos ver más. Quédate. –Su petición se tornó súplica.

-No puedo quedarme, eso lo sabes. –Dijo con tristeza. –Lo que estás viendo es una sombra de lo que fue. –Una extraña aura se apoderó de ella. Parecía que brillaba con luz propia, como si fuera un ángel. –Hubo cosas buenas y malas, pero eso no se puede cambiar. No puedes anclarte en el pasado y olvidarte de vivir.

-Jack te echa tanto de menos…

-Pues entonces recuérdale lo que te he mostrado. Hazle reír como me hacías reír a mí. –Aunque seguía teniéndola enfrente su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

-Te quiero. –Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Hotch.

-Yo también te quiero, Aaron.

Un destello de luz cubrió la habitación y Hotch abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, solo en su despacho. Ese sueño había sido tan real…


	3. El Fantasma de las Navidades presentes

**N/A**: El caso que se comenta hace referencia al capítulo "Cenizas y polvo" de la segunda temporada.

¿Qué mejor día que el de Navidad para recordar a una vieja amiga? Os dejo mi capítulo favorito, disfrutadlo y regalarme un review. ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer Capítulo<strong>

**EL FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES PRESENTES**

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, pensó en todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Había sido tan extraño y a la vez tan real… Primero la visita del fantasma de su padre y ahora la de Haley. Su subconsciente era macabro. Quizás ese trabajo le estaba afectando demasiado.<p>

Una luz se encendió en el bullpen y oyó como alguien trasteaba. Quizás alguno de sus compañeros habría olvidado algo. Se asomó para descubrir a Blake en su escritorio murmurando algo.

-¿Alex? –Cuando la luz de la lámpara alumbró la cara de la mujer pudo ver que no se trataba de Blake. Se acercó para fijar su vista en ella. -¿Prentiss? –Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Hola. –Le saludó con una tímida sonrisa. –Solo estaba curioseando. ¿Me guardas el secreto? –Hotch reaccionó al fin y se acercó a ella bajando las escaleras.

-Claro. –Dijo negando confundido. –Dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en Londres… -Dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca está de más hacer una visita a mi jefe favorito. –Comentó con gracia.

-Me alegro de verte. –Llevaba el pelo largo y volvía a llevar flequillo. Iba vestida con uno de sus trajes, un fino jersey rojo y en la cintura portaba su arma. Entonces se fijó en que no llevaba ninguna identificación. Era imposible entrar en la central sin una acreditación. –¿Cómo has entrado?

-Es difícil de explicar… -Hotch frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. –_"Si se lo cuento va a pensar que me he fumado algo"_ Ella le interrogó con la mirada. -¿Y tú qué tal en la Interpol?

-Bien, supongo. –Dijo desviando la mirada. Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la habitación. Había algo raro en ella, Hotch podía notarlo.

-¿Saben los demás que estás aquí? – Ella negó con la cabeza. –Seguro que están encantados de tenerte de vuelta.

-Ellos no me tienen de vuelta. Al menos no en la forma que tú estás viendo. –Dijo despreocupadamente. –¿Crees que Rossi se enfadará si le robamos un poco de su carísimo Whiskey de importación? –Hotch sonrió divertido y la siguió con la mirada hasta el despacho de su amigo. Tranquila y profesional en el trabajo, sarcástica y más despreocupada en su tiempo libre. Esa actitud era propia de ella. Al menos lo había sido durante un tiempo. Prentiss salió del despacho con dos vasos y una botella y fue hasta él.

-Emily, ¿Está todo bien? –Ella ignoró su pregunta y le ofreció un vaso. Al cogerlo Hotch notó frío y una sensación extraña, pero que a la vez le resultaba familiar. Entonces una perturbadora idea se le vino a la cabeza. _"No es posible…"_ Al intentar tocar su brazo, la mano traspasó su intangible cuerpo. Esta vez sí tuvo miedo. El vaso que sostenía hasta entonces se precipitó contra el suelo. Emily no podía ser un fantasma, ella estaba viva. –No puede ser. –Susurró intentando tocarla de nuevo sin éxito. –Tú no estás muerta. –Sus ojos se ensancharon. –Emily… Dime que no estás muerta. –Ella le sonrió conmovida.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Hotch. Digamos que es difícil de explicar… -Comentó sentándose en su antiguo escritorio.

-¡Pero eres un fantasma! –Dijo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. –Eso quiere decir que estás muerta… -Pensó un momento y cogió su teléfono móvil buscando la P, calculando que en Londres sería demasiado tarde para recibir una llamada. _"Vamos, contesta"_ Al otro lado una voz conocida contestó:

-_Prentiss_. –La expresión de Hotch se relajó.

-¡Emily!

-_¿Hotch?_ –Preguntó la otra voz.

-Esto parece una conversación de besugos. –Comentó la Prentiss que tenía en frente.

-¡Estás viva! –Exclamó aliviado. Tapó el altavoz. –Te mataré por darme este susto. –Amenazó rápidamente a la Prentiss que tenía delante.

-Eso, mata a un fantasma. Te creía más listo… -Comentó mordazmente mientras bebía Whiskey.

-_Suelo estarlo, aunque no siempre, realmente..._ –Dijo sarcásticamente. Al oír esas palabras, Hotch se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. –_¿Estás bien?_ –Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí. –Se apresuró a decir. –Solo quería desearte Feliz Navidad. –La Emily fantasma arqueó las cejas divertida.

-_Feliz Navidad a ti también Hotch._ –Contestó confusa. Era evidente que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Adiós, cuídate. Y no mueras. –Emily rió al otro lado.

-_Bueno, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré._ –Hotch colgó ante la mirada del fantasma que seguía entretenida con su vaso de Whiskey.

-Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí…

-Ilumíneme, Señor. –Hotch sonrió, hacía mucho que no oía a su antigua subordinada llamarle así.

-Es por lo que dijo Emily. Tú no, la de verdad.

-Yo soy de verdad. –Se quejó.

-La que está viva. –Corrigió. _"Suelo estarlo, aunque no siempre, realmente"_ –Tú eres la Emily que murió a manos de Doyle. –Ella sonrió y alzó el vaso haciendo el gesto de un brindis. –Emily no fue la misma desde que tuvimos que fingir su muerte, por eso acabó marchándose a Inglaterra. –Explicó son tristeza.

-Por algo siempre dije que eras el mejor. –Dijo mirando su vaso. –Una parte de Emily murió cuando Doyle atravesó su cuerpo. –Se levantó el jersey dejando al descubierto su abdomen, perfectamente liso, sin ninguna cicatriz. Hotch se sintió incómodo y a la vez triste. Ese era un tema complicado para el equipo. –Soy el fantasma de las Navidades Presentes.

-Yo sí que me voy a convertir en un fantasma como sigas bebiéndote el Whiskey de Dave. –Dijo arrebatándola el vaso.

-Supongo que ninguno queremos que eso suceda… -Dio una palmada a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía de pie frente a él. –¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-Creo que mi opinión no va a contar para nada esta vez…

-Touché.

Aparecieron en una casa donde una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre joven estaban sentados junto a la chimenea. El chico parecía muy entusiasmado por la carrera que estaba estudiando en la Universidad.

-Tranquilo, no pueden vernos. –Le avisó al ver su reacción.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Podría haberte mostrado a cualquier víctima que salvamos. Muchos ahora son felices, han formado su familia o simplemente se abren paso entre la adversidad e intentan superar sus traumas. Tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos lo difícil que es superar algo así. –Hotch asintió.

Era curioso, pero Prentiss era probablemente la persona que mejor le entendía en ese aspecto. Foyet era su némesis y le había arrebatado a su familia y Doyle hizo lo mismo con ella. Miró la escena, esas personas le resultaban familiares.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Ese chico es Liam Abby. Su padre, Evan, fue sospechoso de quemar vivas a tres familias. Al final el SUDES fue un hombre de la EDF y él se inmoló para poner fin a sus asesinatos.

-Lo recuerdo. –Dijo con tristeza. Se había sentido tan identificado con Evan Abby que habló varias veces con su hijo.

-Ahora Liam estudia derecho y es el mejor de su clase. Quiere ser abogado y continuar con el legado de su padre, de una forma legal y legítima. –Hotch sonrió al oír eso. –No podías haber salvado a su padre, pero tu consejo ha hecho mella en Liam. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Puedes cambiar la vida de los demás solo con tus palabras.

-No te recordaba tan dramática. –Emily bufó.

-Agradece que no pueda patear tu trajeado trasero… -Hotch no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso sí es más típico tuyo.

-Anda, vamos a ver a unos viejos amigos. –Dijo con una expresión traviesa mientras se agarraba las manos con tranquilidad en un gesto típico suyo.

El escenario se volvió oscuro hasta que otra sala apareció entorno a ellos.

-¿La casa de Dave? –Preguntó con complicidad a su fantasmal acompañante. Aunque bueno, salvo porque era intangible, esa parecía la Emily Prentiss que él conocía, la de carne y hueso.

-Mansión. –Corrigió. Reid, García y Morgan acompañaban a Dave en una cena italiana. El fantasma de Prentiss parecía entusiasmado. –¡Les hecho tanto de menos!

-Gracias por lo que me toca…

-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! –Dijo intentando golpearle el hombro. _"Que no pueda tocarme es realmente conveniente para mi salud"_

-_¿Crees que Hotch vendrá mañana?_ –Preguntó García.

-_No lo creo, la idea no le hizo ninguna gracia._ –Confesó Dave.

-_Antes de su divorcio le gustaba la Navidad. Después de la muerte de Haley ni si quiera la aguanta…_ -Intervino Reid.

-_Se está convirtiendo en un amargado._ –Las palabras de Morgan en realidad iban cargadas de tristeza.

-¡Eh! Yo no soy un amargado. –Se quejó.

-_Todavía sigue teniendo a Jack, espero que no lo olvide._ –Mencionó Dave.

-_Y a nosotros._ –Dijo García. –_Nosotros también somos parte de la familia._

-_Claro que sí, preciosa._ –Morgan la acarició con ternura, dándole la razón. –_Es una pena que no tenga la memoria de Reid y a veces se le olvide._

-_Entonces deberíamos recordárselo más a menudo, para que no lo olvide._ –Dijo el joven doctor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Awww ¡Son tan geniales! –Dijo Emily emocionada. –Deberías tenerles más en cuenta. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y créeme, estas personas son increíbles.

-Lo sé. –Admitió orgulloso de esas personas. –Somos una familia. Tú incluida.

-Gracias, Hotch. Aunque estaría más tranquila si no lo olvidaras. –Se dirigió a los cuatro comensales. –Es una pena que no pueda probar ese tiramisú… Os quiero, chicos. –Un repentino silencio se hizo en la sala.

-_¡Vaya! Parece que haya pasado un ángel._ –Comentó García mientras los demás reían. Emily le dirigió una sonrisa y Hotch se la devolvió con complicidad.

-No sabía que podían sentirte.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Hotchner. –Dijo haciéndose la interesante. –Nos vamos.

La habitación se volvió oscura hasta que el bullpen se iluminó.

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias por el paseo.

-Con que hayas aprendido algo me conformo.

-Gracias. –Emily asintió.

-Cualquier cosa por un buen amigo. –Dijo con franqueza. –Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la nueva? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Hotch sonrió.

-¿Blake? Es una versión femenina de Reid, aunque diría que también se parece a ti. Salvo por la testarudez y el mal carácter.

-¿Mal carácter? –Hotch empezó a levitar y su sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Estaba flotando boca abajo.

-¡Lo retiro! ¡Bájame! ¡Prentiss! –Exclamó asustado. Ella sonrió triunfal de brazos cruzados. –Blake es una buena perfiladora, pero nadie puede ocupar tu sitio. En serio. Te echamos de menos.

-No sé yo… Creo que me llevaré la botella de Whiskey como venganza.

-¡Eres un fantasma! ¡Ni si quiera puedes bebértela!

-Como ya he dicho, hay muchas cosas que no sabes. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él para luego guiñarle un ojo. Hotch volvió a girar aunque todavía levitando. –Yo también os echo de menos. –Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

-Gracias por todo. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano amistosamente.

-Espero que mi otro yo te vea pronto. –Intentó estrecharle la mano sin éxito y sonrió ante el no contacto. –Hasta otra, Hotch. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.

La figura de Emily desapareció y Hotch cayó de culo al suelo, comprobando que en efecto, el Whiskey de Dave había desaparecido.

_"Me parece que el que se va a convertir en fantasma después de esto voy a ser yo..."_


	4. El fantasma de las Navidades futuras

Algo de drama para invitar a la reflexión. El siguiente será más cómico, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuarto<strong>

**EL FANTASMA DE LAS NAVIDADES FUTURAS**

* * *

><p>Hotch se levantó acariciándose su dolorido trasero, pensando en si sería justo vengarse de la Emily viva por esa jugarreta. Al mirar alrededor notó una sensación de angustia. Las luces se habían apagado, sin embargo, una luz fantasmagórica y una especie de niebla cubrían toda la oficina, con lo cual tenía visibilidad del espacio.<p>

Una figura encapuchada emergió tras él. Hotch notó como se acercaba, conocía esa sensación, se volteó para mirar al tercer espíritu.

El fantasma se deslizó ante él silenciosamente, envuelto en un aura de desolación y dolor. Era extraño, mientras la figura de su padre le había causado confusión, la de Haley melancolía y la de Prentiss gratitud, la figura encapuchada que tenía delante parecía hecha para atemorizarle, sin embargo no tenía miedo. Al acercarse más, pudo comprobar que era un hombre vestido de negro y encapuchado, cuyo rostro tapaba una máscara. En la mano sostenía una Magnum 44.

-¡Tú! –Hotch se abalanzó contra él con violencia atravesando al espíritu y cayendo contra el suelo. "Mierda, él es el tercer fantasma" -¿Tu eres el fantasma de las Navidades futuras? -El espíritu asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza. –Muestra tu rostro. –Le pidió. No obtuvo respuesta del encapuchado. –¿Has venido a mostrarme las imágenes de acontecimientos que no han sucedido aún?

Esta vez el fantasma volvió a asentir, apuntó con su arma en una dirección y disparó. Hotch cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza por el atronador ruido del disparo que aún hacía eco en la sala. Al levantarse pudo ver el bullpen lleno de gente y con luz. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer a los presentes. El fantasma estaba ahí parado sin moverse, en absoluto silencio y con la pistola en alto apuntando a su despacho.

Hotch se acercó a comprobar que quería decirle. Allí no había nadie. El despacho estaba vacío, no había rastro de sus cosas, solo el mobiliario. Al mirar su placa en la puerta vio que su nombre ya no figuraba en ella. Se acercó al despacho de Dave. Tampoco había rastro de sus cosas. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, acercándose a los escritorios de su equipo. "Greg Johnson" "Gloria Seidfeld" No conocía esos nombres.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Al fin vio un par de rostros conocidos. -¡García! ¡Anderson!

La gente se amontonaba esperando a que alguien hablara.

_-No puedo creer que vayan a disolver la UAC._ –García parecía a punto de llorar.

_-Hotchner no pudo mantener al equipo unido y renunció. No puedo creer que se rindiera._ –Comentó Anderson decepcionado.

-_No podemos culparle. Los nuevos jefes le presionaron y ya estaba cansado de dar la cara._

_-Pudo haber luchado, como siempre lo hizo. Si no se hubiera enfrentado a Rossi y a Morgan esto no habría acabado así._

_-¡No hables así de él! ¡No sabes por lo que ha pasado!_ –Le defendió García. Parecía decepcionada pero a la vez se mantenía leal a Hotch. _–No puedo creer que ya no vaya a verlos… Éramos una familia…_

El fantasma le apuntó con su arma y disparó. Todo se volvió negro.

Un torrente de imágenes se agolpó en la visión de Hotch. Su equipo: Dave compartiendo un whiskey con él, ofreciéndole una buena conversación; Morgan y García coqueteando como siempre; Prentiss trabajando a su lado y bromeando con los demás; Reid explicando la teoría del gemelo malo y el gemelo peor; JJ trayendo a Henry por primera vez a la sala de juntas para que tuvieran un buen recuerdo; la llegada de Blake. Elle entregándole su placa, todos asumiendo que Gideon lo había dejado, cuando los jefes les arrebataron a JJ, la supuesta muerte de Emily y su vuelta, como tuvo que ocultar un secreto que casi destroza al equipo. Casos, actos de compañerismo y camaradería, bromas y risas, incluso broncas. Pero ante todo un equipo, una familia.

Si él se rendía y se alejaba, eso acabaría. Eso por lo que todos habían luchado. No solo por cazar a las peores mentes criminales del país y salvar multitud de vidas, además por permanecer unidos y ser más que un equipo.

Una luz empezó a aparecer frente a él. Era un cuarto de baño. Se acercó al espejo y se miró en él, pero no era su reflejo lo que veía, era un rostro más viejo y delgado, demacrado. No había brillo en sus ojos, parecían sin vida, ajenos al mundo e inmersos en una triste oscuridad. Hotch se tocó la cara y comprobó que las arrugas eran reales. De repente había envejecido 30 años.

Se dirigió a otra habitación con dificultad, le costaba moverse. Ese era su apartamento. Un apartamento limpio, pero frío y desolador. Apenas había adornos o recuerdos en ese piso, salvo una foto familiar cuando Haley aún vivía. Hotch se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación. Un apuesto hombre de pelo rubio y ojos castaños se acercó junto a él.

_-Lo siento Papá, es la única solución._ –Le dijo con frialdad. "_¿Jack?"_ Hotch intentó hablar pero no podía.

_-Meter a tu padre en una residencia no es una solución, es lo más conveniente para ti y tu esposa._ –La voz se escapaba de sus labios pero Hotch no tenía control sobre ella.

-_¿Y qué quieres? Apenas nos hemos hablado en los últimos 20 años. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni si quiera conoces a tu nieto!_ –_"Eso no puede ser, esto no puede pasar"_ –_Pensé que cuando dejaras tu trabajo me cuidarías como lo habías hecho hasta que murió Mamá, pero te distanciaste y te volviste gruñón y autoritario_. –Confesó con pesar.

-_¡Lárgate de mi casa! –"¡No! No le hagas caso, Jack"._

-_Da igual lo que diga porque desde hace años no te has preocupado por tu familia ni por tus amigos. Hace tanto que no eres el héroe que yo recordaba con admiración…_ –Le agarró por las solapas para que le mirara. En sus ojos había odio. _–No fuiste al funeral de la tía Jess y eso no te lo perdonaré nunca. Ella y Mamá son la única familia que he conocido hasta formar la mía propia._ –Eso era lo más doloroso que Hotch había oído en su vida.

-_He dicho que te vayas._ –El viejo Hotchner se zafó de su agarre con violencia. –_¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Largo!_

El más joven se alejó y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. _"¿Cómo hemos llegado a eso? Jack me odia. Soy peor que mi propio padre…"_

La figura encapuchada volvió a aparecer junto a él, alzó su arma y volvió a disparar. El sonido era atronador. Cuando Hotch volvió a abrir los ojos contempló como aparecía un cementerio a su alrededor. Al moverse pudo notar que volvía a tener su físico habitual. El fantasma no se movió de su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Ya estoy muerto? –El espíritu simplemente dirigió su vista hacia un punto. Hotch le miró dubitativo y empezó a caminar en esa dirección, donde se encontraban dos personas a quienes reconoció de inmediato. Uno era Jack, salvo porque se había dejado barba, apenas había cambiado respecto a la vez que le había visto discutir con su versión anciana. La otra persona era García. Vestida de negro, ligeramente encorvada y con unos 70 años.

-_Gracias por venir, Penélope._ –Le dijo con amabilidad.

-_Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi bossman._ –Se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo. _–Los demás no pudieron venir. Ya sabes que con Morgan no se hablaba y tras la muerte de Rossi perdió el contacto con los demás._

-_Lo sé. Que cerraran la Unidad le destrozó._

-_En realidad fue la muerte de tu madre lo que le destrozó. Con el tiempo se acabó alejando de sus amigos y de su familia. Ni si quiera recuerdo la última vez que le vi sonreír._

_-Yo tampoco._

_-¿Pues sabes? Tenía una sonrisa realmente bonita… Supongo que nunca lo supo, pero era capaz de alegrarnos el día a los demás solo con sonreír. –_Recordó con tristeza.

-Y_a es hora de que me vaya. De nuevo, gracias por venir. Supongo que a él le hubiera gustado, al menos hace 30 años_. –Dijo abrazándola con cariño.

-_Adiós Jack._ –El joven Hotchner dio un último vistazo a la lápida y se marchó. García permaneció ahí un momento más. –_Al final te quedaste solo._ –Murmuró mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Acarició la lápida con ternura. –_Adiós, Hotch._

Hotch no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas y se marchó corriendo en dirección al fantasma.

-¡Vamos, ya lo he entendido! Yo puedo cambiar este futuro. –El espíritu no se movió. –¡Vamos! -Lo intentó una y otra vez. –¡Maldito Foyet! –Una risa espeluznante salió de detrás de la máscara. –¡Eres un cobarde!

El fantasma le cogió del cuello y le alzó. Era tremendamente fuerte. A Hotch le sorprendió que este espíritu si pudiera tocarle, más cuando él no había podido tocar al fantasma.

-¡Muestra tu rostro! –Gritó tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Entonces la máscara, la misma que usaba Foyet en sus asesinatos, se desvaneció como si fuera humo negro y detrás pudo ver la cara del fantasma. –No es posible... –No era Foyet, era él. Quien se encontraba detrás de esa máscara era Aaron Hotchner, mirándole con severidad. Una sonrisa de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro y le arrojó contra el suelo. Hotch le miró desde su posición y el fantasma se desvaneció como momentos antes lo había hecho su máscara. El humo negro no le dejaba ver, hasta que poco a poco se disipó y pudo ver el techo de su despacho.


	5. Desenlace

Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a los que se han suscrito a esta navideña historia o la han añadido a favoritos. Y sin más os dejo con el final de esta historia que espero os haya gustado leer, tanto como a mí escribir.

* * *

><p><em>"Hay grandes hombres que hacen a todos los demás sentirse pequeños. Pero la verdadera grandeza consiste en hacer que todos se sientan grandes." Charles Dickens.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto Capítulo<strong>

**El Desenlace**

* * *

><p>Hotch se incorporó en el sofá. Pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. Parecía un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Era algo extraño, no le había pasado nunca. Se levantó y echó un vistazo al bullpen para comprobar que todo seguía como siempre.<p>

El sonido del móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al verlo vio que era un mensaje de texto de Morgan: _"Tío, vente mañana a pasar la Navidad con tu familia. Además Dave invita!"_. En la bandeja de entrada tenía otros dos mensajes: _"Hola Hotch, me preguntaba si mañana vendrías a la fiesta de Dave, si no lo haces te echaremos de menos"_. _"Estimado jefazo, si no acude a la comida de navidad de mañana, entraré en su ordenador y Strauss descubrirá todos sus secretos"_.

Hotch sonrió al leer los mensajes de Reid y García. _"García se debe pensar que tengo mi ordenador plagado de porno o algo por el estilo"_. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, seguramente Jessica ya habría empezado la cena de Noche Buena. Se apresuró al coche y la llamó para avisarla de que llegaría en cuestión de minutos.

Al llegar, Jessica abrió la puerta y Hotch la abrazó.

-Perdona por llegar tarde. –Se separó de su cuñada, que lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy realmente bien. –La cogió de la mano. –Oye Jess, sé que te lo digo de vez en cuando pero en serio, muchas gracias por cuidar de Jack. –Dijo dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla, dejándola perpleja.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Dónde está Jack? –El niño se asomó al oír su nombre.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó corriendo hacia su padre.

-Hola campeón. –Le abrazó cogiéndole en brazos. Jessica miraba la escena conmovida.

-Papá, me aplastas. –Se quejó para que cesara el abrazo.

-Lo siento. –Aflojó su agarre. -¿No habrás empezado a cenar sin mí?

-Solo comí unos canapés que hizo la abuela.

-Pues vamos a cenar, que estoy hambriento y si no voy a tener que comerme a cierto hombrecito. –bromeó haciéndole cosquillas mientras el niño reía. –Oye, Jack.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero. –El niño sonrió y le abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero, Papá. –Hotch le devolvió el abrazo y se juró a sí mismo no separarse de su hijo nunca.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comer con el tío Dave y los demás?

-¡Me parece genial!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de abrir los regalos que Santa Claus le había dejado a Jack bajo el árbol de la tía Jess, de tirarse toda la mañana jugando con su hijo y de hacer galletas, se dirigieron a casa de Rossi.<p>

-Jack, he de reconocer que la corbata te queda mejor que a mí. –El niño se rió.

-¿Estará el tío Morgan? –Jack se lo pasaba en grande con Morgan.

-Claro que estará. –Le contestó llamando a la puerta.

Rossi abrió la puerta de su querida, adorada y lujosa mansión. Y se sorprendió al verles.

-¡Feliz Navidad tío Dave! –Dijo Jack abalanzándose y abrazando la pierna de Rossi.

-¡Vaya! Qué agradable sorpresa. Feliz Navidad para ti también Jack. –Le felicitó inclinándose y revolviéndole el pelo. –Si pasas descubrirás bajo el árbol un regalo que Santa ha dejado para ti.

-¡Mola! –Exclamó y salió corriendo mientras los adultos reían.

-Jack y yo hicimos galletas de Navidad. –Le acercó una bandeja. –Me temo que tiene el mismo toque para las galletas que su madre… -Comentó con una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro que no están tan mal. –Dijo haciéndole pasar y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí.

-Y yo me alegro de haber venido. –Confesó con una sonrisa sincera.

Reid, Morgan y García se encontraban en el salón saludando a Jack. Al mirar también vio a JJ y Will que abrían un regalo junto con Henry.

-¡Hola Henry! –Le saludó Jack efusivamente. Aunque Jack era tres años mayor, los dos chicos se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Jack! –Henry soltó el juguete recién abierto y se acercó al mayor para darle un abrazo. Eso era lo más tierno que Hotch había visto en su vida. -¡Ven! Vamos a jugar. –Jack miró a su padre como pidiendo permiso y Hotch asintió alegre. Ambos fueron hacia el árbol para abrir el regalo de Jack y se pusieron a jugar con sus nuevos coches.

-Ya creíamos que no vendrías. –Comentó Morgan estrechando su mano. Will hizo lo mismo.

-Me alegro tanto de verle, señor. –García le dio un abrazo al que correspondió con cariño.

-Y yo de veros. En realidad fue el mensaje de Morgan el que me convenció. Total… Invita Dave. –Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Hoy no me vais a enfadar… Venga García, que hoy te toca ser mi pinche.

-¡Estupendo! –Exclamó con alegría.

-Ayer odiabas la Navidad y hoy parece que te encanta. –Comentó Reid. –¿A qué se debe tal cambio?

-Digamos que tuve un sueño revelador. –Dijo riendo mientras los demás le miraban curiosos. –¿Va a venir Alex?

-Dijo que no podría porque ya había hecho planes y Dave le avisó con poco tiempo. –Comentó Reid con tristeza.

-Entonces habrá que organizar otra fiesta cuando pueda. –Intervino JJ. Un estruendo sonó tras ellos. El árbol de Navidad se había caído. -¡Henry! ¡Ya la estás liando! –Dijo acercándose a él para ver si se había hecho daño.

-Perdón. Fue sin querer. –Se disculpó mirándose las manos.

-Fue mi culpa. Le dije que a lo mejor su coche era como el de James Bond y volaba. –Explicó Jack como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-Vaya, Hotch. Me parece que tienes un 007 en casa y no lo sabías. –Dijo la rubia riendo. Rossi se asomó para ver qué pasaba.

-Lo único que os pido es que mi mansión permanezca en pie hasta Año Nuevo. No es tanto pedir.

Todos rieron alegres y volvieron a poner el abeto en su sitio, colocando las bolas que se habían caído. Mientras Dave iba a atender la puerta, Hotch miró a sus amigos con cariño dispuestos a lo largo de la mesa. Les apreciaba a todos y no quería perderles por distanciarse. Como bien le había recordado el fantasma de Prentiss en su sueño, esas personas eran increíbles y era una suerte tenerlas a su lado.

-¡Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa! –Oyeron a Dave exclamar mientras todos miraron en dirección a la puerta. –Mirad, el regalo que nos ha traído Santa Claus desde el antiguo continente.

-¡Deja de ser tan melodramático! –Todos se sorprendieron a ver a Emily delante de ellos.

-¡EMILY! –Exclamaron todos levantándose. Hotch se anticipó y se acercó dándola un abrazo, que a la morena le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! –Confesó con sinceridad. Emily le miró como si fuera de otro planeta, no era propio de Hotch dar muestras de afecto a los miembros de su equipo.

-Después de tu llamada de anoche me dejaste preocupada y cogí un avión para veros.

-¿Llamada? –Preguntó confuso.

-Tu llamada felicitándome la Navidad y pidiéndome que no muriera. –Explicó divertida. Hotch abrió los ojos.

-¿Te llamé anoche?

-Sí. –Los demás les miraban confusos.

-¿Y te pedí que no murieras?

-Eso hiciste.

-¡Ay, Dios! –Dijo alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Reid. Hotch se empezó a reír.

-Ya está, le hemos perdido. –Comentó Dave sin quitarle ojo.

-Te dije que mi café "revitalizante" no era el que me diste. –Le dijo García a Morgan en voz baja.

-¿No me digas que confundí tu vaso con el de Hotch y por eso se ha vuelto loco? –Preguntó el moreno mirando atónito a su jefe.

-Es muy probable. –Morgan hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Por lo que más quieras, Preciosa, guárdame el secreto. –Le rogó y ella le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Café revitalizante? –Preguntó Will arqueando una ceja.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, créeme. –Le avisó Morgan mirando como Hotch parecía volver a la normalidad.

-¡Hola Emily! –La saludaron los dos niños presentes.

-¡Vaya! Hola chicos. –Dijo agachándose frente a ellos y dándoles un abrazo. –¡Sí que habéis crecido! Henry ya estás hecho todo un hombrecito. –El niño sonrió con simpatía y Emily acarició la corbata del pequeño Hotchner. –Y tú Jack, creía que a nadie le iba a sentar la corbata tan bien como a tu padre, pero me equivocaba. Te ves realmente guapo. –Jack le sonrió con orgullo.

-Gracias, Em.

-Venga chicos, hagámosle sitio a Emily en la mesa. –Dijo Dave mientras iba a la cocina a por un plato y unos cubiertos y los demás abrazaban a su amiga.

Hotch recordó toda su experiencia fantasmal. No se podía creer que hubiera sucedido de verdad. El fantasma de su padre atravesándole la cabeza y el estómago, el espíritu de Haley amenazando con poseer a Strauss para darle un escarmiento, Prentiss bebiéndose el Whiskey más caro de Dave y levitándole boca abajo y su propio rostro tras la máscara de La Parca... ¡Era de locos! _"El Whiskey… ¡Oh mierda, Dave me va a matar!"_

Todos se sentaron y comieron relajadamente mientras hablaban de todo tipo de banalidades. Quizás no había demasiada comida para todos los que al final se habían juntado, pero de eso trataba la Navidad, de compartir con la familia y los amigos.

Hotch observó a todos sintiendo una calidez especial y se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente al piso que había visto en sus Navidades futuras. Porque no era una casa la que conformaba un hogar, eran las personas que estaban a su lado.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien? –Le preguntó Emily a su lado.

-Mejor que nunca, aunque tendré que vengarme de una amiga que me hizo una jugarreta y dar explicaciones a Dave por la desaparición de una carísima botella de Whiskey que guardaba en su despacho. –Le comentó en voz baja. Ella le miró divertida.

-Espero que no se trate del Whiskey escocés de 20 años y más de 1200 dólares… -Hotch se puso pálido.

-¿1200 dólares? –_"Ahora entiendo porque era yo el tercer fantasma…"_

-Sé que no es muy navideño, pero preferimos guardar el tiramisú de ayer para hoy, así lo probábamos todos. –Anunció Dave.

-¡Eso es genial! –Exclamó Emily aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Un extraño silencio invadió la sala por un momento.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que ha pasado un fantasma! –Exclamó Jack divertido provocando las risas de todos que enmascararon la susurrante petición de Hotch:

-Pues yo le pediría al fantasma que le devolviera a Dave su botella de 1200 dólares…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>OS DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD<p> 


End file.
